Sentimento que transcede ao tempo
by Mari Helou
Summary: Dois anos se passaram desde que kagome voltou da outra era, desde então não mencionou mais o nome Inuyasha e os outros, e recomeçou sua vida como uma colegial normal, mas alguns youkais apareceram e com eles uma nova batalha irá começar...
1. Capítulo 1

Notas da Mari:

Antes de começar gostaria de deixar claro que as personagens não me pertencem, são criações da fofíssima Rumiko, vistos no manga/anime Inuyasha! Eu apenas criei uma história com base nelas okay? 2 personagens são de minha autoria, são elas: Alli e Toushi.

Bem, a história passa após uma "última" batalha pela jóia de quatro almas. Dois anos se passaram e Kagome está novamente em seu mundo, porém ela não sabe o que aconteceu na outra era. Espero que gostem! Viu?

Sentimento que transcede ao tempo

**Capítulo 1 – Tempo e espaço**

_"Quando nossos olhos se encontraram pela última vez..."._

- Senhorita Higurashi – Disse uma voz grossa que se aproximava da mesa. – Senhorita Higurashi!

- uhm?? – murmurava Kagome que acabará de despertar.

- Dormiu bem senhorita? – disse o professor ironicamente

- uhum – respondeu a menina ainda despertando.

- Ora, já que a senhorita sabe tanto da minha matéria, que lhe permite dormir durante minha explicação, então, por favor, honrá-nos com sua explicação.

- Que??? – disse Kagome finalmente percebendo onde estava e com quem falava. – Mas eu...

- Mas coisa nenhuma. Vá já para a sala do diretor. Minha paciência se esgotou. E da próxima vez não durma em minha aula.

- Está bem – disse Kagome se retirando.

Na sala do diretor.

- Então a senhorita dormiu na aula de matemática? – disse o diretor.

- Bem, err... – Disse ela.

- Bem, dessa vez fica como um aviso, mas não volte a dormir nas aulas certo? – disse o diretor.

- Está bem. – concordou a garota que só conseguia pensar no sonho que tivera.

Desceu para o pátio e lá encontrou uma sombra gostosa embaixo de uma árvore.

- Já faz dois anos – pensava ela. – dois anos desde que voltei a ter uma vida normal, hoje estou no terceiro colegial, nem acredito que consegui chegar até aqui, mesmo mudando de colégio, foi preciso muito esforço para aprender as matérias que perdi. Hoje posso dizer que sou uma colegial normal. Mas pensando bem, isso é tão sem graça, Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas sinto falta... Sinto falta de estar ao seu lado, até mesmo de lutar contra youkais. Ah! Kagome, isso é ridículo! Como você pode sentir falta daquilo? Sua vida era uma bagunça!! Mas pelo menos ele estava comigo... Ah! Que raiva! Porque eu não consigo esquecê-lo! Porque não consigo seguir em frente! Tudo aquilo já acabou! – algumas lagrimas começavam a cair enquanto ela pensava.

- Kagome-chan, você está bem? Porque está chorando? – perguntava Alli com uma voz doce.

- S-im, estou bem sim – disse Kagome tentando conter as lágrimas. – Foi só algo que eu lembrei...

- Do seu passado?

- uhum, é algo que eu deveria ter esquecido.

- Pensando bem, você nunca falou sobre seu passado, apesar de já fazer dois anos que você se transferiu, você nunca mencionou nada sobre sua antiga escola, e nem sobre suas antigas amigas e nem namorados.

- Eu nunca falei, pois essa foi à maneira que encontrei pra tentar esquecer... Esquecer tudo...

- Sabe, o dia que você chegou, foi um dia parecido com o de hoje, todos ficaram surpresos, pois era difícil alguém se transferir na metade do ano, vir para as aulas apenas uma semana depois e ainda chegar atrasada e toda remendada. – disse a amiga rindo.

- Foi num dia desses que tudo terminou... – Lembrava Kagome

- o que você disse? – perguntou Alli

- uhuhn, nada, nada não.

- Mas continuando... Foi engraçado. Você se apresentando e todos querendo saber sobre seus machucados, até os professores ficaram curiosos. Mas você disse que tinha caído da bicicleta... – ria Alli – Sabe que eu nunca acreditei nisso, mas achei melhor deixar quieto, o dia que você estivesse pronta, você me contaria.

- bicicleta...Ai! Aquele idiota! Ele nem me devolveu minha bicicleta! – disse Kagome com raiva.

- Kagome, você ta legal mesmo? Não acha melhor ir pra casa?

- To legal. Não se preocupa, mas acho que vou pra casa sim, preciso descansar.

- Está bem, eu direi ao professor que você não estava bem, mas vê se melhora esse ânimo ta menina?

- Pode deixar, obrigada Alli, e não se preocupe, eu já disse que estou bem. – insistiu Kagome.

- Realmente já faz dois anos, dois anos desde a última batalha, me pergunto como será que estão todos? Será que sobreviveram? Não me lembro de muita coisa, apenas de estarmos prontos para a luta. A jóia estava quase completa até pouco antes da batalha, Naraku tinha a maior parte e nós uma pequena além do fragmento que estava com Kohaku. No final conseguimos recuperar a jóia, e ele desejou... Depois disso apenas lembro-me de estar de volta a esta era. Não sei o que aconteceu com nenhum deles, todas as vezes que tentei voltar, não consegui afinal, a jóia tinha servido ao seu propósito. E provavelmente desaparecido dos dois mundos. Depois daquele dia, voltei a ser uma estudante normal, passei a fazer coisas normais, mas, falta algo... – pensava a caminho de casa.

Sem perceber, Kagome parou na porta de seu antigo colégio.

- O que to fazendo aqui? – se perguntava ela, mas antes que pudesse responder ouviu um barulho razoavelmente alto, parecia uma explosão, e vinha do segundo andar do prédio.

Kagome correu em direção a explosão, fez isso por instinto, mas no fundo torcia para que fosse o meio-youkai quebrando alguma coisa. Para sua surpresa, não era o meio-youkai, porém, era um youkai causando confusão.

- Mas, mas como? Youkais não deveriam existi nesse mundo, o que está acontecendo?

Mal teve tempo par se preocupar, ao lado do youkai havia uma garota inconsciente, prestes a ser devorada. Para a sorte da menina, o youkai sentiu a forte presença de Kagome e esqueceu-se de sua presa. Kagome correu até o ginásio e atrás dela apenas se via o estrago que o youkai fazia. Por sorte o clube de arco e flecha terminava seu treino. Kagome pegou um arco e uma flecha e mirou no youkai. Atirou a primeira flecha e errou, uma segunda que pegou de raspão que retardou o inimigo, e uma terceira que acertou bem em cheio um dos pontos vitais do youkai, que se vaporizou em questão de segundos, deixando apenas os estragos para traz.

- Ufa – disse a menina caindo ajoelhada no chão – ainda bem que acertei.

As meninas do clube olhavam surpresas, o que havia sido aquilo. Kagome ao perceber, tentou disfarçar e saiu de fininho, era mais fácil que explicar o que era o youkai e da onde vinha à energia espiritual de sua flecha.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – mundos divididos**

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, quando Kagome finalmente chega em casa, seu avô corria desesperado a sua procura.

- Kagome! Ainda bem que você chegou! Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo! Todos os meus pergaminhos mágicos partiram-se ao meio!

- Como vovô?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu, eles se romperam, e uma energia estranha está se espalhando pela cidade, minha neta.

- Então, aquele youkai, ele deve ter algo haver com isso – pensou ela, em um tom mais alto.

- Youkai? – perguntou o avô.

- Sim, hoje apareceu um youkai, eu o derrotei, mas foi estranho. Parecia procurar algo.

- Escuta Kagome, A batalha pela jóia, como terminou? Você nunca mais tocou no nome do Inuyasha, ou mesmo na jóia de quatro almas.

- Eu não sei vovô, quando eu acordei eu estava aqui, e não consegui mais ir para a era feudal. Será que aconteceu algo por lá que está se refletindo aqui?

- Pode até ser, mas se você não consegue ir para lá é improvável que youkais de lá venham até aqui.

- A menos que... – disse ela pensativa

- Que...? – perguntou o avô curioso

- Que tenha sido criada uma nova jóia, nesse caso, talvez eu possa... Eu possa voltar - terminou ela correndo para o junto do poço-come-ossos.

- Droga! Porque? Porque eu não consigo? O que eu tenho que fazer pra ficar com você?? – se questionava enquanto deixava mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

- Kagome, venha aqui rápido! – gritou o avô

- O que foi vovô? – perguntou ela enquanto se aproximava. Para sua surpresa, outro youkai, esse parecia mais fraco, mas ainda assim, era um youkai. – Droga – disse a garota chamando a atenção do youkai e correndo para achar seu arco e flecha.

Poucos minutos depois, o mesmo que ocorreu com o Youkai no colégio volta a acontecer. E nesse meio tempo, Souta, o irmão de Kagome chega, presenciando toda a cena.

- Maninha... Isso foi um youkai? Quer dizer que o Inuyasha vai vir pra cá?

- Isso não vai acontecer Souta! O inuyasha está no mundo dele. Nossa obrigação agora é salvar o nosso mundo. – disse ela friamente. – Só espero conseguir fazer isso – pensava – É, sem o inuyasha pra me proteger vai ser difícil, mas tenho que tentar. É preciso.

Na manhã seguinte Kagome saiu para o colégio carregando além dos livros seu arco e suas flechas. Enquanto Souta carregava alguns pergaminhos sagrados, seus livros e uma espada de bambu.

- Então nos encontramos aqui quando as aulas terminarem, e acabamos com esses youkais idiotas! – disse Souta seguindo o caminho de sua escola.

- Esta certo, mas não se atrase. – disse Kagome seguindo para o outro lado.

- Seria tão mais fácil se você estivesse aqui... Ai Kagome! Acorda, não é hora de ficar pensando nisso, você vai chegar atrasada de novo! – dizia para si mesma enquanto apertava o passo.

- Kagome! Bom dia! Como você se sente hoje? – perguntou Alli toda sorridente

- Bom dia Alli. Tudo bem? – respondeu Kagome sorrindo e tentando disfarçar o desanimo.

- Sim, mas o que você faz com um arco flecha? Pode me dizer?

- Err... Bem, é que eu...

- você??

- É que eu resolvi que vou entrar pro clube de arco e flecha! Por isso! – indagou ela entusiasmando-se.

- Kagome, você está bem? – perguntou Alli preocupada.

- Estou sim, porque?

- Bem... Porque não existe clube de arco e flecha no nosso colégio. – respondeu a amiga.

- Não? Então... Bem... Pois então eu vou criar um! Que participar? – disse tentando disfarçar ainda mais.

- Você definitivamente está mais esquisita que o normal. Vem, vamos para a classe, que já está na hora da aula. – disse virando as costas e andando em direção a sala.

Já sentada Kagome demonstrava-se tranqüila, porém distante, o único que a fez voltar à realidade foi à chegada de Toushi, mas apenas porque este quase destruiu a sala ao entrar.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo? Do ataque no outro colégio? A polícia não sabe o que foi, mas as alunas falaram que uma garota com arco e flecha destruiu algo que parecia um monstro! – dizia ele empolgado.

Ao ouvir a palavra, garota, monstro, e arco e flecha na mesma frase, Kagome escondeu-se nos livros, pois sabia que sobraria pra ela. Mas sua tentativa foi em vão. Pois Toushi acabou por perceber o arco e as flechas.

- K-a-g-o-m-e! – gritou ele – foi você quem acabou com aquele monstro? Conta tudo! Pode ser afinal, você é uma sacerdotisa não?

A classe toda já se virava para saber tudo o que acontecia. E Toushi parecia que só ficaria quieto se ela contasse o que ele queria ouvir.

- Fica quieto Toushi! – disse Alli

- uhn? – murmurou Kagome com uma cara surpresa. Nunca tinha visto a amiga estressada. Muito pelo contrário, estava sempre calma e sorridente.

- Se a Kagome não quer falar, então deixa. O dia que ela quiser conversar nós estaremos aqui para ouvi-la. - Disse Alli encerrando o assunto.

Kagome passou a primeira aula inteira pensando nas palavras de Alli, sabia que a amiga estava preocupada, e que o sonho de Toushi era lutar contra o mal, algo que Kagome já havia feito há um bom tempo.

- Será que devo contar a eles? Seria arriscado de mais envolvê-los nisso. – pensava ela.

Mas antes que pudesse concluir seus pensamentos, um barulho razoavelmente alto seguido por um cheiro peculiar cortou sua mente. E também atrapalhou a aula. Todos saíram correndo tentando fugir de onde o som havia saído. Enquanto Kagome seguia para o mais próximo possível desse som, seguida por Alli que estava preocupada e tentava impedi-la e por Toushi que estava curioso demais para deixar quieto como Alli havia dito.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Alguém com quem contar.**

Seguindo o mesmo procedimento das vezes anteriores, porém sem gastar tantas flechas, Kagome derrotou o inimigo. Seus amigos não queriam acreditar no que acabavam de ver, estavam pasmos, mas logo que conseguiram reagir milhões de perguntas vieram à tona.

Antes mesmo de deixar que as mil e uma perguntas fossem feitas Kagome se adiantou, e contou algo que praticamente ninguém daquela época sabia. Surpresos os dois não sabiam nem por onde começar, apesar de confusos pareciam aceitar a situação e ainda querer participar da ação.

- Eu quero ajudar – disse Alli.

- Eu também – concordou Toushi

- Que? M-m-mas porque? – indagou espantada.

- Ueh! Como você quer que eu deixe o mundo nas mãos de youkais? E ainda só contando com você para destruí-los? – retrucou Toushi em um tom irônico.

- É verdade, não é justo que você tenha que lutar contra eles sozinha. Nós vamos te ajudar – continuou Alli.

Não tendo como negar a ajuda, Kagome cedeu e aceitou os dois "ajudantes". No final do período se encontraram com Souta e lá saíram para caçar youkais. Logo na primeira luta Kagome sentiu que havia algo errado, ou melhor, algo certo.

- Que estranho, tenho a sensação de que Sango e Mirku estão lutando ao meu lado. – pensava ela. – mas é impossível... Não há como eles chegarem aqui... não realmente não são eles, mas sim Toushi e Alli. Será que conseguiremos vencer sozinhos?

Passaram o dia lutando contra os terríveis e inesgotáveis youkais. Estavam próximos há um local onde havia uma grande concentração. Mas tiveram que parar a luta, pois Alli havia se machucado, e precisava descansar. Deixaram então para invadir esse local no dia seguinte e seguiram para o templo da família Higurashi onde poderiam descansar e recompor as energias.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Alli já estava bem melhor e conversava com Kagome.

- Você está melhor Kagome-chan? – perguntou Alli.

- Uhm? Do que se ta falando? – respondeu confusa.

- Bem, é que esses dias você me parecia tão distante.

- Desculpe preocupá-la Alli, mas já estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou ela tímida

- Claro, o que quiser.

- Foi porque brigou com seu namorado? – perguntou ela.

Kagome ao principio não entendeu o motivo da pergunta, mas lembrou-se que suas antigas amigas também se preocupavam quanto a isso. Estavam sempre perguntando sobre se namorado, e ou empurrando-a para o Housho. Lembrando-se disso, lembrou-se também de Inuyasha e com essa memória uma tristeza enorme agarrou seu coração. Algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair, deixando Alli preocupada, até que Kagome criou coragem para lhe contar sua verdadeira história. Toushi e Souta escutavam tudo pela porta, até que Kagome os mandou entrar.

- Acho que eu devia essa história para vocês né? Afinal, nos ajudaram muito hoje. Aproposito Alli, como está seu ferimento? – lembrou-se

- Está bem melhor! Acho que amanhã já podemos continuar avançando. – respondeu a menina com um sorriso.

- Ah! Olha só a hora! Acho que é melhor dormirmos, porque pelo que parece amanhã será um longo dia. – disse Kagome entrando debaixo das cobertas para disfarçar a vontade de chorar. - Como eu queria vê-lo novamente – pensava enquanto tentava dormir.

Após se revirar na cama por horas, concluiu que não conseguia dormir, resolveu ir dar uma volta, pois havia cansado da paisagem do quarto. Desceu as escadas caminhando em direção ao poço, tentaria mais uma vez voltar. Antes que chegasse ao poço algo a fez mudar o caminho. Virou-se em direção a árvore sagrada.

- Essa marca – dizia ela olhando para a marca de flecha na árvore. – é o símbolo de quando eu te conheci... Você estava lacrado e eu o libertei, desde então minha vida mudou totalmente. Quando eu o conheci, era tão grosso, ingênuo, irritante era um idiota, mas com o tempo, você foi mudando, se fortaleceu e jurou me proteger. Enfrentamos muitas coisas juntos... E conseguimos superar tudo, porque estávamos juntos. Eu e você... nos fortalecemos e crescemos. Ah! Como eu queria estar ao seu lado! Queria ser abraçada por você. E também dizer o que não te disse.

- Mana? – uma voz doce se acercava – você ainda não está dormindo?

- uhm, Souta é você? – perguntava ela disfarçando a tristeza. – Eu perdi o sono e vim dar uma volta.

- Você quer voltar não quer?

- uhm?

- Pra junto do Inuyasha não quer?

Kagome ao ouvir as palavras do irmão colocou-se a chorar. Souta não havia dito nada de mais, apenas disse a verdade e Kagome sabia disso. Abraçou o irmão com força e chorou um pouco, queria ter chorado mais, porém sentiu a presença da jóia.

- Não é possível – disse a garota se recompondo. – A jóia! Como é possível? E está vindo para cá.

- Que? – perguntou Souta assustado.

- Vai já pra dentro Souta – disse ela puxando o irmão e pegando suas armas.

- Mana onde você vai? – gritou o menino confuso.

- Fique aqui! Eu já volto! – disse ela correndo em direção a uma área já não usada o templo.

- Souta aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a senhora Higurashi

- A Kagome saiu mamãe. Me mandou ficar aqui e pegou o arco e flecha. Antes ela tinha dito algo sobre a jóia de quatro almas e...

- Pode ser perigoso ela ir sozinha... – disse Toushi em um tom de voz calmo e com voz de sono.

- É melhor irmos atrás dela né? Souta. – disse Alli já pronta para sair.

- Eu vou também... - disse o vovô. – Se a Kagome disse algo sobre a jóia com certeza é um youkai poderoso.

- É melhor o senhor ficar aqui – disse a mãe de Kagome. – Se ela foi sozinha, então devemos confiar nela.

- Mas mamãe...

- Nada disso, eu confio na Kagome, mas se enquanto eu não estiver vendo vocês saírem de fininho, então não poderei fazer nada – disse a senhora Higurashi dando uma piscadela.

- Senhora Higurashi – disse Alli abrindo um sorriso. – não se preocupe ficaremos bem, e a Kagome também.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Novo desafio.**

- Não, essa não é a energia da jóia de quatro almas - dizia ela enquanto caminhava em direção a energia. – Embora seja muito parecida com a jóia de quatro almas. O que será esse poder?

Continuou caminhando parando próxima a um templo de oferenda.

- Engraçado, eu não me lembro desse templo... Mas a energia está vindo daí... – disse ela se preparando para entrar. – Estranho, porque me sinto tão fraca? É como se o templo estivesse sugando minhas energias.

Estava prestes a desmaiar quando viu algo familiar.

- Kirara? – disse ela – Mas como poderia ser? A Kirara não pode estar aqui – pensava enquanto seguia a pequena gata que poderia ser Kirara.

A gata a levou para um lugar fora de perigo, próximo a uma segunda entrada para o templo, era um espaço pequeno, porém suficiente para Kagome entrar. Desse lado à energia espiritual de Kagome estava protegida, era como se estivesse envolta a uma barreira. Ao mostrar a entrada para Kagome a gata desapareceu, deixando a menina ainda mais confusa.

Enquanto isso Souta, Toushi e Alli, se depararam com alguns youkais, e começaram a lutar. Quando estavam quase perdendo a luta, puderam ouvir algumas vozes, que diziam algo sobre ajudar a Kagome.

- Eu quero ajudá-la - Gritou Alli tentando descobrir de onde vinha a voz.

- Então, esvazie sua mente! Deixe-me entrar em você. – disse a voz doce de uma mulher.

- Quem é você? Como eu posso confiar no que você está dizendo? – perguntou Alli.

- Assim como você estou aqui para ajudar Kagome! À muito tempo, nós duas fomos companheiras de batalhas. Se você não confiar no que digo então Kagome morrerá.

- Certo... – respondeu Alli livrando-se de todos os pensamentos de sua mente.

Conforme Alli limpava sua mente, podia sentir uma energia muito forte correndo por eu corpo.

- Me diga quem é você? – perguntou Alli

- Eu sou uma exterminadora de Youkai – disse a voz dentro de Alli

- Você é a Sango? – perguntou Alli

- Sim, sou. Desculpe tomar seu corpo dessa maneira, mas é o único jeito de ajudá-la.

- Não tem problema! Desde que possamos ajudá-la. – Disse Alli um pouco aliviada.

O mesmo ocorreu com Souta que incorporou Shippou, e Toushi que aceitou a ajuda de Miroku.

- Escutem todos vocês, enquanto nossos pensamentos estiverem sincronizados, eu, Sango, e Shippou poderemos ajudá-los a salvar seu mundo e Kagome! – disse Miroku, aproveitando para passar a mão em Alli.

- Ahhhh – gritou a menina, já virando um tapa na cara de Toushi.

- Ai! Porque você fez isso Alli! Eu não tinha feito nada! Foi o Miroku! – disse o menino.

- Pois eu também não fiz nada! O tapa foi a Sango quem deu! – respondeu Alli

- Desculpe Toushi, mas como eu sinto o que a Alli sente, o Miroku sente o mesmo que você. Miroku! É bom você parar de agir feito o safado de sempre! O Toushi não tem que apanhar por suas gracinhas! – disse Sango ainda brava.

- Vocês querem se concentrar! – disse Souta que estava quieto até o presente momento

- Esses dois não mudam nunca! – disse Shippou.

- Ta certo, agora chega de brincadeira! Onde está a Kagome? – Perguntou Alli

- A Kirara deve tê-la levado para um lugar seguro. Vamos por aqui – disse Sango guiando o caminho.

Após um tempo encontraram Kagome próxima a passagem na qual Kirara a havia deixado. Ainda um pouco fraca Pode reconhecer os amigos.

- Alli, Toushi, Souta! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela. – Não são só eles, sinto a presença de Sango, Miroku e Shippou – pensou.

- Você está bem senhorita Kagome – perguntou Miroku

- Kagome!!!!! – gritou Shippou pulando no colo da garota. Esquecendo-se de que seu representante naquele mundo era Souta, e que ele era um pouco maior que shippou.

- Kagome, você está machucada? – perguntou Sango

- Pessoal... Vocês... Como? – murmuro Kagome bastante confusa.

- A Senhorita Kikyo e a Dona Kaede uniram suas forças para realizar essa "invocação" se assim podemos chamar, é mais ou menos como a magia dos Shikigames que você viu quando estávamos na nossa era. Lembra-se? Mas nesse caso, nossas almas foram trazidas para o corpo de seus amigos, para que possamos ajudá-la a salvar esse mundo. – disse Miroku.

- Entendo... – disse Kagome – por isso eu senti que Sango e Miroku estavam comigo o outro dia... – pensou – O que está acontecendo aqui? E o Inuyasha? – perguntou ela.

Pode se ouvir uma explosão vindo da direção da cidade, e logo após uma legião de Youkais cobria os céus.

- É melhor conversarmos depois, por hora vamos deter esses Youkais. – Disse Toushi.

Todos concordaram e seguiram para a cidade.

- Kagome, você poderia buscar nossas armas? – pediu Sango

- Suas armas? Mas como? – perguntou ela.

- Através do poço... – respondeu Shippou

- Bem, é que eu não consigo mais atravessá-lo – disse Kagome - Mas eu posso tentar.

- Como nós estamos aqui é provável que você consiga. – disse Miroku

Foram até o poço e Kagome tentou atravessá-lo. Sem sucesso.

- Droga! Porque eu não tenho mais a jóia eu não posso atravessá-lo!

Kagome ouviu uma voz ecoando em sua mente.

- Tente de novo! – disse a voz em um tom doce.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – Despedidas e arrependimentos.**

- Essa voz... Poderia ser? – disse a garota pulando mais uma vez para dentro do poço.

- No meu tempo, uma sacerdotisa corrompida pelo amor, não poderia mais viver como sacerdotisa. Eu me deixei levar por ele, e graças a isso trouxe problemas para todo o mundo. Para corrigir meu erro, fiz desaparecer a jóia de quatro almas, e deixei este mundo. Mas meu erro ainda não havia sido corrigido, por isso você chegou até aqui, a jóia reapareceu dentro de seu corpo, e com ela você veio para corrigir os meus erros. Sei que cometi muitos erros, e não tenho o direito de lhe pedir nada, mas sozinha nenhuma de nós tem forças suficientes para derrotar o inimigo, por isso lhe peço que nos tornemos uma, e acabemos de vez com os problemas causados pela jóia.

- Kikyo... - respondeu abraçando-a. – Você não deveria se culpar por tudo isso, se fosse eu, não sei se teria coragem para dar minha vida para proteger a jóia. Você não tem culpa em se apaixonar, e não deveria ser condenada por isso. Eu posso dizer que tive sorte em ser escolhida para proteger a jóia, afinal pude conhecer pessoas maravilhosas, mas também falhei na minha missão, então acho que estamos iguais não? – disse confortando-a – Mas acredito que podemos mudar isso! Então, vamos lutar certo? Vamos proteger todo mundo!

- K-a-gome, - disse a sacerdotisa – Eu não posso proteger ninguém, pois já não faço mais parte desse mundo, no entanto, você pode, e é o que deve fazer! O único que posso fazer é devolver o que lhe foi tirado. – Continuou ela. – Os fragmentos da sua alma, que me permitem permanecer nesse mundo... Eles devem voltar para de onde nunca deveriam ter saído. Você me venceu, venceu a muito tempo, me superou como sacerdotisa e mulher, apenas não se deu conta disso ainda. Mas você é muito mais forte do que pensa! Então lhe peço Kagome, proteja a todos e salve o Inuyasha.

Após dizer essas palavras o corpo de Kikyo começou a se desmaterializar e as almas que a mantinham viva, voltaram para seu lugar de origem.

- O Inuyasha? O que ela quis dizer com isso? Onde ele está? – se perguntava ela – Vovó Kaede! Onde estão as armas da Sango e do Miroku?

- Kagome! Kagome! Que bom que você está bem! Eu estava muito preocupada! Então Miroku, Sango e Shippou chegaram ao seu mundo, finalmente! – exclamou a velha.

- Sim, suas almas chegaram, eles estão com meus amigos, não é possível que eles passem pelo poço? – perguntou ela enquanto pegava o osso voador e o báculo. nota da Mari: Esqueci o nome da arma do Miroku . ' - Kirara! Obrigada por antes, se não fosse por você eu certamente teria morrido. – disse ela acariciando a pequena.

- Além de você o único que conseguia passar pelo poço era o Inuyasha... – disse a velha em uma expressão triste.

- Vovó Kaede! O que aconteceu com o Inuyasha? – perguntou ela assustada

- Ninguém sabe minha querida. Desde o dia em que a batalha contra o Naraku terminou, você e o Inuyasha desapareceram, nós pensávamos que vocês estavam vivendo juntos na sua era. Até que minha irmã nos disse que a batalha não havia terminado, apenas mudado de terreno. Então imaginamos que vocês precisavam de ajuda, mas fomos descobrir que ele não estava com você! E que tudo estava sob-controle, pelo menos até agora.

- Entendo... Não se preocupe vovó Kaede, eu vou ajudar todo mundo! E vou achar o Inuyasha! – disse Kagome tentando animar a velha. – Kirara, você quer tentar vir comigo?

Foram para o poço e Kagome se despediu da velha Kaede, que aguardou para ver se Kirara conseguiria passar. Foi uma surpresa, mas Kirara conseguiu atravessar junto com Kagome, era como se Kirara tivesse alguma ligação a mais com o mundo de Kagome.

- Será que Kirara tem algum poder especial? Por isso conseguiu ir para mundo de Kagome? E também projetar seu espírito mesmo sem ter um corpo incorporá-lo? – se perguntava Kaede.

Na era atual, Sango e Alli, Miroku e toushi, Shippou e Souta lutavam contra alguns youkais mais fracos que estavam próximos ao templo Higurashi.

- A Kagome podia voltar logo! Será que ela está bem? – pensava Alli

- Não se preocupe, ela vai voltar logo, ela é muito forte. – respondeu Sango

- Você pode ler meus pensamentos? – disse Alli

- Você ainda não tinha percebido? É natural que possamos ouvir os pensamentos uma da outra, afinal, dividimos o mesmo corpo. Por duas almas ocuparem o mesmo corpo nós temos que estar em sintonia, caso contrário você pode ir para esquerda e eu para a direita, e isso pode ser perigoso durante uma luta, por isso peço que você me deixe conduzir as batalhas.

- Então para nossa segurança temos que nos tornar uma né? – disse Alli

- Exato... – afirmou Sango

Alguns youkais foram destruídos, e o grupo foi avançando. Kagome ao chegar no mundo atual montou em Kirara e juntas seguiram o rastro de destruição deixado pelos youkais, até encontrarem os amigos que estavam começando a passar por dificuldades.

- Sango! – gritou Kagome lançando o osso voador para a amiga que surpreendeu-se ao ver Kagome montada em Kirara.

- Obrigada! – responderam Sango e Alli

- Miroku! Aqui! – Disse Kagome descendo da Kirara e entregando o báculo para o monge.

- Senhorita Kagome, Kirara – espantou-se miroku.

- Uahh! O que é isso? É um gato gigante? E Voa!! – disse Toushi animando-se ao ver a youkai.

- Vamos continuar avançando! Temos que ajudar as pessoas – disse Souta que continuava lutando com a ajuda de Shippou.

- Vamos! – concordou Kagome, que começava a atirar flechas sagradas.

- Temos que descobrir de onde estão vindo os youkais – disse Toushi.

- Kagome, você consegue sentir da onde a energia sinistra está vindo? – perguntou Miroku que tentava descobrir.

- Acredito que venha dali – disse Kagome apontando para um ponto ao norte. – Mas também consigo senti uma energia mais forte em outros lugares. – disse ela

- Foi o que pensei, existem 5 pontos onde a energia sinistra é mais forte. Temos que destruir os youkais que emanam a energia para os outros, antes que eles se acabem com tudo! – disse Miroku.

- Certo, então o melhor é nos dividirmos. Kagome e Sango vocês vão para o leste e norte e nós vamos para o oeste e sul. Nos encontraremos aqui dentro de algumas horas. – disse Miroku.

Todos concordaram e seguiram para o ataque.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 – Descobrindo o inimigo**

- Acho que estamos próximas Kagome. – disse Sango lançando o osso voador contra alguns youkais que avançavam para cima das duas.

- Também acho. Sinto uma forte energia vinda desta direção. – disse Kagome apontando para próxima a uma casa que parecia abandonada e sombria.

Ao entrarem na casa sentiram a energia sinistra aumentar, como se devorasse as duas, as paredes da casa além de velhas e sujas pareciam mover-se, a cada porta que adentravam uma nova se abria e outra se fechava.

- Não pode ser! – disse Sango – Kagome, essa casa é o youkai!

- Então vamos destruí-lo por dentro! – replicou a menina lançando uma flecha contra uma das paredes.

Ao entrar em contato com a flecha a parede se desfez, formando uma outra e modificando novamente o ambiente.

- Droga! É melhor permanecermos juntas! – disse Kagome

- Concordo – respondeu Sango, porém um pouco antes de terminar a frase uma nova porta se abriu abaixo dos pés da menina, fazendo-a cair em um posto que parecia sem fim.

- Sango, Alli!!! – gritou Kagome

- Kagomeeeee!!! – gritou Sango.

Após esse grito um silencio dominou o lugar, sendo quebrado apenas por um barulho similar ao ronco de um estomago. Kagome estava com um pouco de medo, porém sabia que tinha que encontrar uma maneira de sair dali e ajudar sua amiga antes que fosse tarde. Quando conseguiu se concentrar percebeu que se encontrava no estomago do youkai, e que talvez a maneira de detê-lo fosse acertar uma flecha no coração. Agora só restava descobrir como chegar até lá. Por outro lado Sango e Alli se encontravam próximas ao cérebro do youkai, que não era lá do mais inteligentes, pois arrastando-nas até ali, seria mais fácil de controlar as transformações e levar Kagome direto ao ponto fraco do youkai. Após uma dura batalha com algo que parecia ser a verdadeira forma do youkai projetada em sua mente Sango e Alli conseguiram o controle sobre o corpo e levaram Kagome para o coração. O barulho era insuportável, seu coração era grande e pulsava extremamente alto deixando a menina atordoada. Ao se concentrar pode ouvir uma voz que lhe era familiar.

- Kagome! Jogue uma flecha no coração! Rápido, não conseguirei mantê-la ai por muito tempo! – disse a voz.

Seguindo a ordem Kagome concentrou-se e disparou uma de suas flechas que acertou o alvo, emanando uma imensa quantidade de energia purificada e fazendo o youkai se desintegrar como das outras vezes.

- Sango! Alli – gritou ela ao ver a amiga

- Kagome!! Que bom que você está bem!! – disse Sango e Alli aliviadas.

- Obrigada pela ajuda!

- Apesar de ter uma imensa energia sinistra ele não era forte – disse Sango – No entanto acho que ele apenas servia de reserva de energia.

- Porque você acha isso?

- Bem, quando estávamos em seu cérebro ele disse algo como "- Me derrotar não irá adiantar nada, eu sou apenas uma marionete, o verdadeiro objetivo já está praticamente pronto".

- Então o que Será que "ele" está planejando? – pensou Kagome

- Não sei, em todo caso vamos logo para o próximo ponto e apressamo-nos para encontrar com Miroku e com Shippou. – Disse Sango já tomando caminho do próximo ponto de concentração de energia sinistra.

No entando quando chegaram no lugar onde a energia se manifestava, tiveram a sensação de que estavam sendo observadas. E além disso não havia nada ali a não ser resto de youkais.

- Vamos logo Kagome, vamos encontrar com Miroku e Shippou! Temos que ser rápidas! Ou algo muito ruim pode acontecer!

- uhum... – concordou a menina. – Estranho, sinto que estamos sendo observadas, mas não sinto nenhum inimigo por perto, que sensação mais horrível – pensou kagome cruzando os braços com calafrios.

Passado algum tempo encontraram-se com Shippou e Miroko próximo ao último ponto de energia que estava próximo ao centro da cidade. Que por sinal estava um caos, com youkais andando para todos os lados, pessoas feridas e até mesmo mortas no meio da rua, o transito estava totalmente parado, os semáforos já não funcionava, os postes de luz estavam destruídos assim como as janelas e paredes de alguns prédios. Todos corriam num típico "salve-se quem puder", alguns ajoelhavam-se pedindo por salvação, os repórteres de jornais já estavam ficando loucos por não poderem se aproximar, aquele que conseguisse a matéria sobre essa loucura com certeza seria proclamado o jornalista do século! Por outro lado a polícia tentava deter essa confusão enquanto o resgate e os bombeiros faziam seu trabalho. Chegou-se a cogitar o fim do mundo diante de tal situação, porém apesar da zona, das faixas de isolamento, e do perigo existiam aqueles bravos heróis que queriam ajudar. A policia impedia qualquer um de passar, e também não deixou que Kagome e seus amigos entrassem na área restrita. Porém eles não se deram por vencidos. Subiram em Kirara assustando todos ao seu lado, e deixando os repórteres ainda mais excitados, e voaram em direção ao núcleo de toda aquela loucura. Os policiais logo correram para impedi-los, mas ao verem os jovens em ação perceberam que eles eram a única possível força capaz de controlar aquela baderna.

- Por favor moço, tire todos daqui o mais rápido possível! Nós iremos deter os youkais. – disse a mocinha com um lindo uniforme colegial azul e branco estilo marinheiro, longas madeixas negras, um sorriso animador e uma voz doce, que sinalava confiança.

- S-si-sim senhorita. – respondeu o homem que parecia ser um dos chefes da policia.

Era claro que Kagome e seus amigos estavam em desvantagem, porém um grupo inesperado veio ao seu resgate.

- Kagome! – uma voz grave e familiar gritava seu nome e vinha em sua direção

- uhm? – kagome se virou e não acreditou no que via.

- Ta precisando de ajuda? – disse uma outra voz, essa feminina.

- K-kouga? Ayame? Como que? O que? – perguntou totalmente perplexa

- Bem, nós sentimos que algo estava acontecendo e viemos ajudar.

- Mas como vocês chegaram aqui? – perguntou ela enquanto acertava alguns youkais com suas flechas.

- Bem, err... na última batalha, nós acabamos caindo nesse mundo e ficamos vivendo nas montanhas.

- uhm, Kouga por um acaso o Inuyasha não estava com você? – perguntou ela preocupada

- Aquele cachorro sardento? Não, não veio não...

- Kagome o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Ayame que melhorara sua técnica de batalha e acabava facilmente com muitos youkais

- Bem, sabe que eu não sei . ' – disse ela.

- Kouga você está bem? – gritava Ayame ao ver o amado levar um soco

- Sim, foi só... – disse ele baixinho – esse cheiro, é o Naraku... mas não está sozinho.. poderia ser ele? – se questionou Kouga.

- Kagome, o Inuyasha está nesse mundo? – perguntou ele

- Não sei! Mas é provável, já que ele não está na era feudal.

- Merda! – disse ele

- uhm?? – a garota parou e encarou o youkai lobo com curiosidade. – Me diz a verdade... O Inuyasha está aqui? – perguntou ela

- Não sei, é provável que ele esteja dentro desse casulo – disse ele apontando para o centro de um prédio de onde os youkais vinham.

Kagome não ouviu mais nem uma palavra e foi em direção ao prédio, recebendo todos os impactos pelo caminho, fossem esses golpes de youkais, pedaços de concreto, o que fosse, nada parecia poder pará-la, mas uma risada a fez repensar a idéia de adentrar o prédio.

- hahhahwahwawh (risada maligna) Minha querida Kagome, como tem passado? – uma voz sombria e familiar vinha do topo do prédio.

- Naraku! – todos gritaram

- Naruku, como pode ser que você tenha sobrevivido? – pensava Kagome – e porque agora decidiu invadir a era atual?

- Há quanto tempo não? Vejo que até vocês, Sango, Shippou e Miroku conseguiram vir para este mundo, que interessante, mas creio que vocês chegaram tarde de mais... Meu plano resultou perfeito, e receio que já é tarde de mais para que vocês possam interferir.

- Que?? – espantaram-se todos.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Miroku – nós vamos te derrotar custe o que custar!

- A mim vocês vão derrotar? Pois creio que já não sou mais seu inimigo... Para dizer a verdade, creio que perto dele eu sou um alvo extremamente fácil para vocês... Todos colocaram uma cara de surpresa, e logo Naruku continuou... – Pois bem, deixe-me apresentá-los a meu mais novo brinquedo, que eu chamo de... –

Antes que terminasse de falar, uma explosão jogou todos para longe e desta explosão uma luz muito forte emanava, no centro dessa luz um youkai surgiu. Seus olhos brilhavam vermelho-sangue e seus cabelos prateados e compridos esvoaçavam-se junto ao vento. Para a surpresa de todos, era Inuyasha... porém diferente do meio-youkai que todos conheciam, ele estava mais distante, parecia mais bravo, e dele podia sentir-se o cheiro de sangue.

- I-i-inu-yasha?!?!?! – indagou Kagome pasma – Finalmente, finalmente te encontrei, disse ela indo em direção ao meio-youkai.


	7. capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7 – Aquele que conheci**

Enquanto caminhava em direção a seu amado, este liberava uma estranha energia que despertava um lado sombrio dentro dos homens, tornando-os raivosos e incontroláveis.

- Kagome, espera! – gritava Miroku. – O Inuyasha, não parece o mesmo de antes!

Kagome ignorou o amigo e seguiu até próximo ao youkai, que parecia mais forte, irritado, e assustador.

- Inuyasha, você pode me ouvir? – disse ela com sua doce voz.

Ele não respondia, apenas murmurava algo que Kagome não compreendia. Ainda mais irritado que antes, Inuyasha a atacou e ordenou aos homens que pareciam hipnotizados que destruíssem tudo. Era como se Inuyasha fosse seu líder, e seu objetivo a destruição daquela terra.

Ao ver o caos em que a cidade se encontrava a mãe e o avô de Kagome dirigiam-se ao templo na tentativa de buscar um encantamento, ou algo que pudesse ajudar.

- Pessoal – gritou Kagome que levantava após o ataque de Inuyasha. – Por favor, tentem detê-los, temos que conseguir libertá-los. Eu vou tentar fazer com que o Inuyasha acorde!

- Kagome, isso pode ser perigoso! Espere que eu vou com você! – disse Sango

- Não Sango. Eu tenho que conseguir isso sozinha! E além do mais, preciso que você ajude o Miroku e o Shippou a proteger a todos! – disse ela abrindo um delicado sorriso.

- Está certo!! Pode contar com a gente amiga! – disse Alli

- Obrigada Alli, pessoal, conto com vocês! – disse Kagome

- Ei, Kagome! Por favor, traga o idiota daquele cão sarnento de volta okay? – disse Kouga. – Provavelmente você é a única que conseguirá trazê-lo de volta.

A batalha parecia que seria um tanto quanto longa, afinal, era difícil conter os homens e ainda matar os youkais com tão poucos aliados.

No templo o avô de Kagome encontrara um antigo pergaminho, escrito em japonês arcaico, como o poço come-ossos ligava os dois mundos, sendo assim era possível trazer Miroku, Sango, Shippou e outros aliados da era medieval para a nova era. Para isso era preciso de um poder similar ao da jóia de quatro almas, mas não necessariamente a própria jóia. A mãe de Kagome foi logo avisá-los que poderia ser possível trazer os outros para este mundo, mas seria preciso que eles estivessem em seus corpos, e também precisariam de dois sacerdotes, um em cada era.

- Podem ir, eu e Ayame cuidamos de tudo até a volta de vocês, e além do mais, ficará mais fácil se vocês estiverem em seus corpos! Afinal, nesses corpos vocês não podem usar toda a habilidade de vocês! Não se preocupem, nós controlaremos tudo até a volta de vocês.

Logo chegaram ao templo e dali as almas de Sango, Miroku e Shippou voltaram para seus corpos, e avisar a senhora Kaede que seu poder será necessário para que eles façam a travessia pelo poço e possam assim ajudar a Kagome.

A senhora Kaede e o Avó de Kagome manteriam a ligação entre as duas eras, enquanto Souta, Alli e Toushi ajudariam fortalecendo a ligação entre os dois mundos.

Tudo estava sendo preparado de acordo com as escrituras, no entanto, só haveria uma chance de essa travessia dar certo, caso contrário, todos que entrassem no poço seriam transportados a uma outra dimensão e jamais conseguiriam voltar para seus mundos. Mesmo sendo grande o risco, a senhora Kaede e o avô de Kagome começaram a recitar as palavras proferidas enquanto os outros enviavam suas energias espirituais e sinistras, no caso de Shippou para o elo de ligação dos dois mundos. Uma luz intensa emanava do poço. E na era feudal, alguns Youkais começavam a se aproximar, atraídos pelo grandioso poder contido dentro do poço e mais ainda por sentirem que algo estava errado, e que Kagome e Inuyasha corriam perigo, todos que surgiram tiveram alguma relação com o "casal", inclusive Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaquen e Kohaku, que agora vivia com eles, após ser revivido pela espada de Sesshoumaru, estavam dispostos a lutar. Agora havia um exercito de auxílio pronto para combate, faltava apenas finalizar a ligação das duas eras, e com toda essa energia sinistra, o processo que levaria algumas horas para ser realizado teve seu término em pouco mais de uma hora.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8 – dívidas e promessas **

Todos entraram eufóricos no poço come-ossos, mal podiam esperar para re-encontrar com os amigos, mesmo estando em uma situação como essa, rever Kagome e Inuyasha e poder retribuir a ajuda que eles lhes deram um dia, era algo que todos queriam fazer.

Sango estava surpresa ao ver o irmão, mal podia acreditar que ele estava vivo, e ali em sua frente, junto com o irmão "malvado" do hanyou. Sesshoumaru havia mudado muito após a batalha, á pedido de Rin reviveu Kohaku. Ele como forma de agradecimento jurou fidelidade ao Youkai e passou a viver com eles. Agora estavam todos ali, prontos para terminar a batalha que não puderam vencer! Dispostos a arriscar tudo para salvar o mundo daquela que tocou o coração de todos na era feudal. Com ordem de Sesshoumaru, Rin permaneceu com Kaede.

Cruzaram o poço-come-ossos, e logo estavam na era Atual.

- Então é assim, o lugar onde a Kagome vive – disse um dos dez youkais que vieram se juntar a batalha.

- Incrível não? Pensar que é assim que nosso mundo ficará daqui alguns séculos. – Respondeu Miroku, que agora admirava a vista do alto do templo Higurashi com seus próprios olhos.

- Eu sei que a vista parece linda, mas garanto que temos problemas maiores e nada disso vai existir se não conseguirmos derrotar aquilo – disse Alli apontando para a enorme área de destruição, na qual se podia ver ao centro a energia sinistra de Inuyasha.

- Todos correram para lá, menos o avô de Kagome e sua mãe e os dois Youkais mais fracos do grupo, que decidiram ficar na retaguarda, e proteger sua passagem de volta.

Chegando ao centro da cidade, Kouga e Ayame e Kagome passavam por dificuldades. A destruição e o caos tomava conta do lugar, os humanos estavam incontroláveis, e destruíam tudo que lhes punha na frente, não distinguiam amigos de inimigos. O difícil era controlar a força para não matá-los, isso era cansativo até mesmo para os youkais lobos, que estavam acostumados com as longas batalhas. Agora com reforços, a sorte da turma parecia mudar. Talvez houve-se uma esperança, seria mesmo possível vencermos essa luta? Essa era a dúvida no coração de todos que se mostravam valentes e corajosos, mesmo que no fundo tivessem medo de perder as vidas e a vida daquele que amavam.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Toushi aproximando-se de Kagome

- S-s-sim – respondeu ela com dificuldade. – Ao ver os reforços, não pode conter a alegria. Sentiu suas energias renovadas. – Pessoal, temos que fazer o Inuyasha acordar. Só assim os humanos poderão reagir a energia sinistra que emana de seus corpos. Todos estão sendo possuídos por seus medos, então não podemos vencê-los se não determos essa energia que está no ar.

- Kagome, porque nós não fomos possuídos por essa energia? – perguntou Shippou pulando no colo da garota como não fazia a muito tempo.

- Eu não sei direito shippou, mas deve ter algo haver com a jóia. – respondeu ela.

- Acho que não - interveio Toushi – se fosse por isso, eu, Alli, seu irmão e sua mãe estaríamos dominados por essa energia.

- Acredito que tenha algo haver com a força do espírito de cada um, as pessoas mais fracas são facilmente domidas. – respondeu miroku. – a família de Kagome tem poderes espirituais, por isso possuem uma alma poderosa, e você e a Alli, bem, são muito fortes também, acredito que vocês sejam nossas reencarnações nessa era, por isso podem resistir a energia que Inuyasha está emanando.

- E como podemos detê-lo? - Perguntou Souta.

- Bom, isso eu já não sei. – disse Miroku tirando o sorriso do rosto.

- Temos que pará-lo. Eu não consigo chegar no Inuyasha sozinha! A energia que está ao seu redor me repele facilmente, não consigo atravessar essa barreira. – disse Kagome, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mais uma vez não consigo fazer nada, e não só o Inuyasha, mas todos estão sofrendo.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou e sussurrou algumas palavras em seu ouvido, palavras essas que fizeram-na se levantar, e conter suas lágrimas.

- Você está certo, não adianta chorar agora, temos que pensar em alguma coisa!

- É isso ai amiga, juntos vamos vencer! – disse Alli tentando levantar o animo da galera.

- Está bem então vamos agir! – disse Sango complementando a tentativa de animo de Alli – Aposto que quando isso terminar vamos ser grandes amigas – disse a exterminadora sorrindo.

- Certo, então vamos fazer o segu... – antes que Kagome pudesse terminar de falar, Naraku a atacou, mas graças a mão direita de miroku, o golpe pegou apenas de raspão. Inuyasha de longe via a cena, e ficou ainda mais furioso. Seu inconsciente fez o chão estremecer, e a legião de Youkais que estavam sob seu poder, foi para cima de Naraku, ele já não mais controlava Inuyasha, e nada podia fazer para detê-lo. Ele havia sido devorado por ordens de sua própria criação. Nada podia ser mais triste e deplorável que isso. A cena de Naraku sendo destruído por seus próprios súditos. Nem parecia ser aquele youkai impiedoso que em outros tempos dera tanto trabalho a todos, e causou tanta destruição e tristeza. Assim que os youkais terminaram seu serviço, a maldição de Miroku terminará, não apenas a dele, mas todos que estavam presos a Naraku de alguma forma foram libertados. Sango e Miroku não podiam estar mais felizes.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 – A Jóia corrompida**

O poder emanado por Inuyasha era incontrolável, até mesmo para ele, E a situação a muito já havia passado do controle. O único jeito de proteger a terra era derrotá-lo. Todos sabiam disso, mas não queriam aceitar, principalmente Kagome, que estava disposta a tudo para salvar o amado. Os seres humanos e youkais controlados por Inuyasha estavam cada vez mais fortes, e menos conscientes de suas ações, tornando as coisas ainda mais complicadas.

- Não temos escolha Kagome, temos que destruí-lo junto com a jóia de quatro almas. – disse Kouga. – Pra variar aquele cachorro sarnento está causando problemas.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Tem que haver outro jeito! – resmungou ela

- Miroku, será que não podemos conter a energia sinistra dele de alguma forma? – perguntou Sango.

- Talvez, mas para isso temos que chegar mais perto, só que se aproximar é muito perigoso – disse ele.

- Temos que tentar! – disse Kagome pegando seu arco e flecha e andando em direção do hanyou.

- Você ta doida Kagome! – disse Alli entrando em sua frente.

- Isso é suicídio – completou Toushi.

- Mas é o único jeito! – Retrucou ela.

- Bah! Sozinha você acha mesmo que conseguirá chegar lá? – Sesshoumaru interveio.

- Não vou saber se não tentar! – respondeu ela, desviando dos amigos.

– Vocês, tentem tirar todos daqui. Se alguém souber fazer uma barreira, não seria má idéia. Eu não me responsabilizo pela morte de ninguém! Nem mesmo dessa garota – disse olhando para Kagome. - Aff, esses humanos não tem jeito mesmo! Coloque a morte em sua frente, que eles correm para ela como se fossem fortes. – resmungou ele seguindo-a.

Sango e os outros ficaram assustados com a atitude de Sesshoumaru. Alli e Toushi ficaram muito bravos, pois se Kagome precisa-se, ele não a protegeria.

- Não se preocupe - disse Kohaku que até então não havia interferido. – Ele parece mau, mas é uma boa pessoa. E entende o que Kagome deseja ao querer salvar Inuyasha. Com toda certeza ela conseguirá chegar até ele.

Ao ouvir as palavras do irmão Sango sentiu um grande alívio.

- Certo, então vamos fazer como Sesshoumaru disse, vamos afastar os humanos daqui.

Com dificuldade o grupo conseguia aos poucos afastar os humanos do centro da batalha. Enquanto isso Kagome e Sesshoumaru estavam cada vez mais próximos do núcleo de energia. Kagome já conseguia ver a jóia corrompida que emanava uma energia negativa extremamente forte, deixando Inuyasha descontrolado. Conforme andavam, a aproximação ficava ainda mais difícil. Pedaços de concreto, postes de luz, carros e objetos menores rondavam o hanyou formando uma barreira que quando tocada, liberava uma energia estática muito poderosa, capaz até de matar. Kagome de longe já havia sentido a força da barreira e sofrido cortes quando tentou se aproximar da primeira vez.

- Temos que achar um ponto fraco aqui! Caso contrário não conseguiremos chegar mais perto! – disse ela procurando uma fraqueza.

- Bahh – resmungou Sesshoumaru pegando-a em seus braços, avançando para mais próximo de Inuyasha.

Até mesmo o poderoso youkai sentia os efeitos ao esbarrar na correntes elétricas da barreira.

- Sesshoumaru, você está bem? – perguntou Kagome ao ver o sangue escorrendo no rosto do youkai.

- Estou, vamos continuar! – disse ele ignorando a dor e levando para seguir em frente.

- Nem pensar, se você continuar vai morrer – disse a garota pulando de seus braços e pegando suas armas. – graças a você já viemos longe! Daqui em diante eu vou sozinha! – disse ela.

- Eu realmente não entendo vocês, se sacrificam por tão pouco. Você é uma humana fraca – disse ele asperamente. – Como acha que conseguirá chegar até meu irmão?

- Não sei, mas eu vou conseguir! Tenho certeza! – disse apontando uma flecha para próximo a Inuyasha.

A flecha de Kagome podia deter a energia que protegia o youkai, porém por pouco tempo. Ao ver isso Sesshoumaru deu o braço a torcer. – Suba nas minhas costas. – ordenou ele. – Quando eu disser atire, mire uma flecha no burro do Inuyasha.

Kagome nem o questionou, apenas seguiu suas ordens. E atirou a flecha no momento ordenado. Logo estavam frente a frente com o hanyou. Kagome só tinha mais uma flecha e Sesshoumaru estava muito fraco para lutar.

- Ei Sesshoumaru – disse a garota sorrindo. – Muito obrigada por tudo. Eu sempre soube que você não era tão mal. – Eu vou lançar minha flecha, assim você pode sair daqui certo?

- Não seja idiota. – disse ele. – eu posso me virar muito bem sozinho. – continou ignorando a dor, porém muito fraco para esconder o que realmente sentia de Kagome.

- Não seja idiota você! – gritou ela. – volte para junto dos outros. Daqui para frente eu me viro.

- Bahh, garota idiota, o que você pode fazer sozinha?

- Não sei, mas vou fazer até o impossível para salvar todo mundo. E se você morrer aqui, eu não vou poder viver com isso. Vou me sentir culpada pelo resto da vida!

- Faça como quiser – disse ele ao ver que não poderia mudar seu pensamento.

Kagome lançou sua última flecha e Sesshoumaru desapareceu de sua vista.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor está bem? – perguntou Jaken ao ver o mestre ferido, se aproximar.

- E a Kagome? – perguntou Souta muito preocupado.

- Essa humana idiota. – respondeu ele ignorando a pergunta de Jaken e de Souta. – Se ela não conseguir, ninguém conseguirá. Apesar de humana, ela é bem forte. – disse ele esboçando um sorriso torto e caindo em um sono tranqüilo, sem forças ao chão. Kagome acabará de lhe mostrar que a determinação podia dar aos humanos uma força tão grande quanto á dos youkais.

Todos estavam preocupados, mas sabiam que ela ficaria bem. Todos torciam para que ela conseguisse, era a única maneira. Caso contrário, teriam que destruir Inuyasha, e essa era a última coisa que queriam.

- Inuyasha! Inuyasha! – disse Kagome parando em sua frente.

O youkai parecia confuso, perturbado e não respondia por seus atos. Atacou-a sem receio e sacou sua espada, que não se transformou, mas sim rejeitou o youkai, queimando suas mãos, e caindo próxima a ela. Kagome rapidamente pegou a espada, e tentou se aproximar novamente. Mesmo sendo atacada, graças a energia que emanava da tessaiga, não sentiu o impacto do golpe diretamente e pode ver exatamente a onde estava a jóia de quatro almas negra.

Estava junto ao coração de seu amado, agora só faltava descobrir como tirá-la de lá.


End file.
